Code Xana Episode 25: Cult
by James the Lesser
Summary: Xana does an old trick on the new Lyoko Warriors.  Activate, deactivate.  Activate, deactivate.  Activate.... ATTACK!


**Code Xana Episode 25: Cult**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-24**

Sanne is in her room trying to figure out what was going on. It was nearly three o'clock in the morning and the Super Scan had detected a Tower then the Tower deactivated itself twice. "What is he doing?" Sanne yawns. "Have to stay awake. He has to be planning something." An hour later Sanne falls asleep at the computer.

"Sanne, get up, Sanne we have school." Skitz shakes Sanne awake.

"What? Attack?" Sanne looks at the screen.

"No worse, school. What were you doing? I know you fell asleep." Skitz stayed up to make sure Sanne would fall asleep. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No the Super Scan was going off but then it turned off. It did it again so I was waiting for it a Tower to activate and stay activated." Sanne yawns. "My neck hurts."

"No kidding the way you were sleeping I'm surprised you can move it." They get ready for classes.

During class the Super Scan detects an activated Tower and Sanne's Jpocket warns her of this. "Crap, um, Mr. Johnson?" Sanne raises her hand. "Um, I, uh, I don't feel too good." Sanne nudges Skitz. "It's, uh, my stomach."

"If you feel sick go to the Infirmary."

"I, I don't know," Sanne pretends to dry heave. "I need help."

"I'll do it." Krieger volunteers figuring a Tower was activated.

"I'll go, so should Mira, incase she needs to go into the girls bathroom to spew and needs help." Skitz looks at her brother but he can't think of any reason to get out of class to help Sanne.

"Ok you can help her but if I call the Infirmary in ten minutes and you aren't there you will get detention."

"Ok Mr. Johnson." Skitz puts an arm over Sanne's shoulders. "Come on, I told you not to eat the soy egg crap they serve in the cafeteria." Mira gets on the other side and helps Sanne while Krieger follows.

"What? It turned off again." As they were going to the sewer entrance the Super Scan stopped beeping. "What is Xana doing?"

"I don't know but we have to take you to the infirmary or we'll get in trouble." Krieger and the others go to the Infirmary and tell the nurse that Sanne had thrown up in the bathroom on the way. Sanne stays in the Infirmary while the others go back to class.

"What happened?" Ark was curious why his friends came back.

"The Tower deactivated." Mira sits back down next to Ark and tells him what happened.

"Well until next time." Class goes on and when the morning classes are over the students go to lunch.

"Sanne?" When the Lyoko Warriors get to the cafeteria they see their favorite pink haired girl munching on toast and celery. "How did you get out?" Krieger sits down next to her.

"I told them it must have been what I ate. The nurse had the lunch lady make toast and celery so I could have my stomach cleaned." Sanne nibbles on a celery stalk. "Please get me something."

"Ok." The others get lunches and come back to the table. They all give Sanne a little something.

"Thanks." As they eat her Jpocket starts to beep. "Wait." Her friends had already gotten up and were ready to head to the Factory. After a few minutes the beeping stops. "He is messing with us."

"I guess we just have to be on alert incase he really does attack." Krieger and the others eat when a shadow is cast over the table.

"Sanne, are you ok?" Jim had heard from Mr. Johnson that Sanne had become sick.

"Yes Jim I'm fine." Jim walks over and puts a hand on Sanne's shoulder.

"If you're still a little sick just let me know I'll write you a note."

"I'm fine it must have been the soy eggs."

"The eggs? I had the eggs and I didn't get sick. Although after what I ate on Can You Do It nothing I eat could make me sick."

"You were on Can You Do It?" Ark loved this show. A game show where they presented the contestant with certain challenges. "Can You Do It, what season?"

"Oh it was the pilot episode never aired. I had to…" The school bell rings. "I don't have time to talk about it." The kids leave the cafeteria for afternoon classes.

After classes the Super Scan detects another activated Tower but it turns off on its own.

This continues through the week. Xana activates a Tower but never attacks and deactivates the Tower on his own. On the eighth day Sanne is about to lose it. Every time the Super Scanner went off at three in the morning it interrupted her sleep. During classes she had to worry about if Xana was really attacking and if they should get to the Factory or it was just another trick. After classes while the group is sitting in the gazebo the Super Scan finds an activated Tower. "I have five on six minutes or less."

"No way Sanne he did that last time I have ten Euros on at least ten minutes." The activated Towers had become a game to the group. They bet on how long it would stay activated this time.

"Krieger you fool ten minutes is to long. Double or nothing on eight minutes to nine and a half minutes."

"Ark you already owe me fifty are you sure you want to do double or nothing?"

"Positive."

"Only fools are positive, wait, ok so you are positive." The group laughs at the joke. "Keep us informed Sanne." The group sits around in the gazebo and waits for the activated Tower to deactivate.

"It still hasn't stopped." Sanne is getting worried. It was nearly twenty minutes and the Tower was still activated. "Maybe we should go to the Factory."

"If it keeps up for another ten minutes or he sends something then we can go." Skitz didn't want to run to the Factory just to have Xana deactivate it. "If he does attack finally then tonight we can sleep." Skitz was awoken by the Super Scan along with Sanne.

Several kilometers away a man in a black robe is talking to his followers. The Cult of Power had grown from one lone mane to thirty eight members. "We need sacrifices! But not just any! I have found the perfect sacrifices to bring our Lord to Earth. These Twins are brother and sister. They are the living entity of our Lord's message!" A picture of two blonde twins appears on a screen. "I have studied them and they are the ones our Lord wants! Go to Kadic Academy and bring them here to our Alter!"

"Yes Master Dante!" The men and women all in black robes hail the man who was going to bring a new era to the world, or so the cult believed. Most of these people were on the edge of suicide only to be brought from it by Dante. He made them feel better. He had the answers they were looking for. Just eight days had changed their lives for the better and they would do anything to keep feeling this good.

"Ok thirty minutes he has to be attacking." Sanne was ready to go to the Factory.

"Or he wants us to go and when we get there he deactivates the Tower." Skitz did not want to go to the Tower. She was tired from lack of sleep and did not want to waste her Saturday on going to the Factory. "Until something attacks us I say leave it alone."

"He could be attacking one of our parents. Or taking control of a satellite and we won't know until he kills one of us!" Sanne leaves for the Factory.

"Wait Sanne!" Krieger goes after Sanne. Ark, Mira, and Skitz stay behind.

"Good, maybe some alone time at the Factory will give those two some time to talk." Skitz had relaxed her attempts at getting the two together but she hadn't given up altogether.

"I told Krieger to go for it but he told me what happened last time he tried that. I know Sanne likes him I can't believe she would flat out reject him like that. My ego would have been crushed if a girl had done that to me."

"I guess it's a good thing you only had to worry about one girl rejecting you since you got here." Mira sees Ark's reaction to her comment. "That statement better be true." Ark laughs.

"There's been no one but you, and a few super models, in my dreams." Mira stares at him but comes up with a comeback.

"Gee Ark I didn't know you liked Hoffman." Mira and Skitz laugh as Ark makes a face of disgust. "So Skitz you have as good of taste in supermodel men as your brother?"

"Any boy tries to touch my sister has to get through me!" Ark's comment was going to be twisted by his sister, he knew it seconds after he says it.

"Ark I don't like sloppy seconds." Mira and Skitz laugh some more at Ark's expense.

"Ok we're at the Factory and Xana still didn't deactivate the Tower." Sanne and Krieger are in the Control Room of the Factory. "Those idiots better come now."

"Let me call them. I don't think Skitz will listen to you." Krieger gets his Jcell out.

"Why wouldn't she?"

"She'll say you're being paranoid and it is just Xana messing with us still. If I tell her then she might come." Krieger calls Skitz. "We're at the Factory and the Tower is still activated."

"Well, maybe he's waiting for all of us to go."

"Skitz get over here. Tell your brother I'll double or nothing on the Tower remaining activated if you all get here." Krieger hears Skitz talk to Ark.

"Fine." Skitz gives up. "We'll be there just in time for the Tower to deactivate." They hang up. "Ark, Mira, we have to go."

"Great a trip through the sewers. It's Saturday why do we have to fight Xana?" Mira and the others head for the sewer entrance in the woods when they see a group of weirdoes dressed in black robes walking around the sewer entrance.

"I guess Xana is attacking." Skitz and the others start to back away to go to the sewer entrance in the basement of the school when Ark trips on a root and falls over getting the attention of the weirdo's.

"There! They have come to us! They must want our Lord to rise!" The weirdoes in black robes walk towards Ark, Skitz, and Mira. "Come with us! We will take you to Master Dante!"

"Dante?!" The three look at each other. "Xana!"

"Yes, Master Dante wants to bring Lord Xana to Earth to rule us and bring peace, immortality, life to all!"

"Listen bozo Xana is about killing and hurting not peace and life. Go back to your Dungeons and Dragons in your parent's basement." The weirdo's look at Mira.

"You girl, leave, the twins are what embody Lord Xana's message! Two perfect humans, one male, one female yet exactly the same! Unity under Lord Xana will make us perfect, all of us perfect makes all of us the same! You are not pure you must go!"

"Thanks for calling me perfect but unless you missed biology class you know me and my sister are not exactly the same." Ark gets in a boxers stance. "Xana can't possess people so they're just a bunch of nutjobs. You guys get to the Factory while I distract them."

"Ark you can't fight all of them at once." Mira wasn't going to leave Ark behind.

"I don't have to. Simple fighting technique, run away, they chase. Slower ones fall behind while the fastest one catches me. I beat him up then run some more."

"Mira let him try it if he gets his butt kicked a return will heal him." Skitz runs for the sewer entrance in the basement of the school with Mira following. Ark runs off in the other direction.

"They must be testing us. We shall split into two groups." The weirdoes split up going after the 'chosen ones'.

"I didn't think of that." Ark wanted to draw all of them away from his sister and Mira.

"We need something to block the door when we get to the sewer entrance." Skitz is looking for anything as the two run with ten of the weirdoes behind them.

"They're after you and Ark so if you go and I block the door it would work. They won't hurt me." So Mira hoped.

"No way Mira, Ark would kill me if I left you to those weirdoes." They get to the hallway that leads to the basement when Mira gets an idea. As they run down the hall she grabs the fire extinguisher off the wall. The get to the door and push it open then slam it behind them. Skitz starts to run down the stairs but Mira has stopped. "What are you doing?"

"Blocking the door." Mira takes her shoes off then puts them up against the bottom of the door then puts the fire extinguisher on top of her shoes to add weight. "That should do it." Mira and Skitz run down the stairs as the weirdo's get to the door.

"No, we can not let her escape!" They pound on the door but can't get it to open."

Ark runs by the garden shed after beating two of the weirdoes and Jim sees him. "Ark what are you doing?"

"Role playing a scene from Cultist 6: Revenge of Doll Master!" Ark keeps running as a dozen of robed weirdoes chase after him.

"Weirdoes." Jim goes back to the garden shed. "Reminds me of the time I was in college and trying to get into a fraternity." He looks around. "I finally have something I'd want to talk about and no one is here."

"They're here, without Ark, I guess Xana is attacking." Sanne says this with a sneer. "I shouldn't say that." She feels guilty for what she just said. She wanted to go to the Factory, she wanted to turn the computer on, the reason Ark was being attacked was her fault. So she believes.

"Sanne, I'll go down using the ladder and wait for you to send me to Lyoko." Krieger takes the ladder down while Skitz and Mira take the elevator down to the Scanner Room. The three get in the different Scanners.

"Transfer Krieger, Transfer Mira, Transfer Skitz, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Mira, Scanner Skitz, Virtualization." The three land on Lyoko as Sanne sends the vehicles. Then Sanne loads the auto transfer program and takes the ladder down. She runs and gets into the middle Scanner seconds before the door closes. "I really need to add time to the auto…" She is sent to Lyoko. "Transfer." She lands on Lyoko. Krieger is on the Overbike while Skitz and Mira are arguing.

"I get the Overboard. When Ark is here you can ride with him on his stupid disc. Until then you're on the Overwing with Sanne!" Skitz pushes Mira away from the Overboard.

"Who died and made you bitch?!" Mira pushes Skitz back.

"My parents fought Xana and my Mom and Dad used the Overboard so I get the Overboard." Skitz pushes Mira again.

"Just because your parents fought Xana doesn't mean you get to be the boss of me!" Mira pushes Skitz back. Krieger drives the Overbike over to Sanne.

"They've been fighting ever since they got here." Krieger rolls his eyes.

"Just because my brother brought you in against our vote doesn't make you special! I get the Overboard!" Skitz shoves Mira hard enough to knock her down.

"Stop it! We have to deactivate the Tower!" Skitz and Mira turn to Sanne.

"Shut up! I'm not going to let her have the Overboard!" Both girls point at the other. "Really!? Try and stop me!" Both girls yell at each other.

"I get the Overboard since you two are too immature to handle it." Sanne walks over and pushes both girls apart and gets on the Overboard.

"But, but, I…" Mira and Skitz stare daggers at each other. "This is your fault!" Both girl's growl and walk away from each other.

"Krieger can I ride with you?" Skitz walks over to Krieger.

"Ok hop on." Skitz climbs on and puts her arms around Krieger's waist to hang on.

"You know maybe Sanne should be on the Overbike with you." Skitz whispers this into Krieger's ear.

"I'll make you ride the Overwing with Mira if anyone heard that." But the other two girls hadn't so Skitz was Krieger's passenger on the Overbike while Mira mumbled and complained about the Overwing.

"We have to go north. Skitz, what was the attack?" Sanne takes the lead on the Overboard.

"Xana, he didn't possess them he just, I'm not sure. There's a bunch of weirdoes in robes after me and Ark. They said we were perfect." Skitz frowns when everyone laughs.

"Obviously they haven't seen your side of the room. What if the boys came in before I made you clean it up?"

"They would have seen my underwear on the floor no big deal. If the floor didn't make such a great shelf I wouldn't use it as one." The four take off on three vehicles hoping to keep Ark from being caught by the "weirdoes in robes".

"Left and I go into town where someone might help me or get hurt or go right where there will be no one to hear my screams but no one will get hurt." Ark runs out of the gate to Kadic Academy and goes right.

"Wait! We need you so Master Dante will bring Lord Xana to Earth to grant us immortality!" The robed weirdoes continue after Ark.

"Wait up this thing sucks!" Mira is falling behind the other two vehicles. Krieger and Sanne, controlling the Overbike and Overboard, slow down. "Ark told me how crappy this thing was."

"Why do you think I refused to ride that thing?" Skitz is still holding onto Krieger on the Overbike. "If there was wind to blow in my hair this would be even cooler."

"I'm not worried about cool I'm worried about heat from a laser." Krieger is looking around but so far there was no action from Xana.

"What's going on?" Ark thought he was going to run into the old warehouse district but instead finds a Medieval Fair going on.

"Oh look honey they must be the actors for the Witchcraft part."

"Those robes are to long for the time period."

"They think those weirdoes are part of the fair good they won't try to stop them." Ark continues to run past people who watch the scene unaware of how deadly the situation was.

Back on Lyoko the Tower is in sight but no monsters. "Keep an eye out Xana wants us to drop our guard." Krieger reaches for his sword but Skitz's arm is in the way. "Skitz let go for a second." She does and Krieger gets he sword out.

Back on Earth Ark jumps over a fence and runs out into what turns out to be a jousting field. "There appears to be a teen on the field, wait, now one, two, about twelve, no fourteen people in robes are on the field. Security get out there and get them." The commentator who was commentating on the jousts alerts the authorities.

"Wait." Back on Lyoko the group has made it to the Tower but still no monsters appeared. "Sanne don't go in there." Krieger is off of the Overbike and has his sword and shield out. "This is too easy. Xana is planning a trap."

"Or it could be like the time Xana wanted our parents to think it was a trap but it wasn't." Sanne walks towards the Tower but Krieger steps in front of her.

"Sanne he knows we've read the logs and diaries and that's what he wants us to think."

"You didn't read all of them." Sanne made sure to keep her friends from reading her dad's more personal thoughts by giving them edited copies. "Let me in there."

"No way if we lose you we'll have no one left to deactivate Towers."

"Let her in there!" Skitz was worried about her brother. "I'm sure Sanne's right."

"No she isn't Krieger's right." Mira takes Krieger's side. "If Xana gets Sanne we'll be screwed, blued and tattooed."

"You're only taking his side because I took Sanne's!" Skitz pushes Mira.

"I took his side because I think he's right!" Mira pushes Skitz back.

"You shouldn't even be here so your opinion doesn't count!" Skitz pushes Mira hard.

"You're just mad your brother spends more time with me then you!" Mira pushes Skitz hard and Skitz loses her footing and falls into the Tower.

"Whoa cool it." Krieger stops Mira from going after Skitz.

"I have to." Sanne takes the chance while Krieger held Mira back from going after Skitz and runs into the Tower.

"No! Sanne, if this is a trap…" Krieger watches the Tower. The black aura soon turns blue.

"Time to go back. Weird, maybe he wanted us to do a return or something." Sanne sends her friends back to Earth then send herself back.

"What are you looking at?" Mira and Skitz are still arguing.

"Sanne was right it wasn't a trap!"

"As far as you know. It could take time to trip the trap." Mira pushes Skitz.

"Don't touch me I know where those hands have been." Skitz pushes Mira.

"If you think we've been doing anything like that I can tell you right now we haven't!" Mira takes a swing at Skitz. Krieger gets Mira into a full nelson hold as Sanne tries to hold Skitz back.

"What is wrong with you two?!" Sanne struggles with Skitz. "Maybe there was more to the attack then we thought."

"You saw her she tried to hit me! Let me go so I can teach her a lesson!"

"Like you did when you thought I was working for Xana? You're so jealous that Ark would rather spend time with me then you working on some stupid song for your stupid band that will never get anywhere!"

"It will to unless you keep him from focusing on it!" Skitz spits at Mira since she can't hit her.

"What the hell happened between you two?" Krieger has little trouble keeping Mira in a full nelson hold.

"Ark has missed every practice because she lures him away with, with, you know what! Not only that Ark hasn't even, shut up and let me knock some sense into her!"

"Let us go so I can knock the snot out of her!" Mira jumps and tries to kick Skitz but Krieger holds her back.

"Sanne is this an new attack? Maybe Xana activated a Tower since the first attack was a decoy."

"This isn't an attack! Ark and I were supposed to…" Skitz stops. "It's none of your business but this bitch knows what she did!"

"Skitz stop it!" Sanne nearly loses her hold on Skitz when her phone rings. Skitz reaches down and grabs Sanne's phone.

"What!?"

"What are you doing? Are you at the Factory yet?" Ark had run into a building only to find the only exit was the way he came in. The weirdoes in robes were coming in through the door and would soon find Ark hiding in the closet.

"We already deactivated the Tower!" Skitz breaks her arm free from Sanne and throws the phone at Mira. When Mira is hit her adrenaline flows and she breaks Krieger's grip after stomping on his foot. The two lunge at each other and start to fight.

"Ark?" Krieger wasn't going to get in the middle of the fight so got Sanne's phone.

"You guys messed up. They're still after me." Ark whispers into the phone.

"But we deactivated the Tower."

"What is going on there?" Ark can hear yelling and screaming.

"What did you do last night? Skitz and Mira just snapped and started fighting with each other because you or Skitz or Mira did something last night."

"What? Oh, oops." Ark laughs a little. "Uh, could you tell my sister I forgot? I was working on our Italian homework and didn't get it done until real late."

"I guess." Krieger looks at the two girls rolling on the floor scratching and punching each other. "Skitz, uh, Ark says sorry, he was doing homework and forgot." Skitz looks up when Krieger says this giving Mira a chance to punch her.

"My nose!" Skitz lets loose with a punch knocking Mira out. "If she broke it I'll, I'll, Aaaa!" Blood bursts out of her nose. It becomes black and a mist comes out. It breaks apart and Skitz collapses.

"Look at that." Sanne points at Mira who has a black mist swirling around her head then breaks up. "If that was the attack what was it with Ark?"

"I don't know but he says they are still after him."

"Oh, well, I think we need a return to the past." Sanne goes over to the elevator and takes it up. A minute later the white bubble comes out and reverses time.

Two days later Sanne and Skitz have the others in their room. "I think I figured it out." Sanne brings up a document. "I think, from what Ark told me the weirdoes said, was Xana started a cult. He would recruit people or give speeches when he activated a Tower. He used his power to warp the minds of the cult members. Then he sent them out after Ark and Skitz. But that wasn't the end of the attack. He can't possess people but he can mess with their brains. When Ark split off with the others and Skitz and Mira came he used the activated Tower to send Ghosts to mess with their brains. As they were transferred to Lyoko he put the Ghosts in them. That's why they fought."

"No I fought because Ark is missing practices because of her." Skitz has her back turned to Mira.

"Your stupid little band is going no where." Ark turns to Mira.

"What? Stupid? Our band is not stupid." Ark stands up and walks over to Skitz leaving Mira near the door. "I'm sorry sis but I have to help her with her homework. She went…"

"Homework? Is that what they call it now?"

"No, Skitz, Mira went to a public school. She is in the eight grade but the stuff she knows wouldn't be on a fifth grade level for us."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Mira stares at Ark.

"No you just need help because public schools suck. Skitz I have been missing practices but last night I, I forgot."

"Forgot what?" The others weren't sure what the Twins were talking about.

"Its, nothing, family thing. Skitz I'm sorry we can do it tonight ok?"

"No not ok." Skitz turns on her brother. "It isn't your problem she's a public school retard it is your problem that mom and dad are mad at you for missing it! If you call them they might let you come home for break!" Skitz walks away from Ark and leaves the room.

"I'm not an idiot!" Mira yells down the hall at Skitz. "Ark why is your sister such a…" She sees the look on his face. "What?"

"Do you really think our band is going nowhere?"

"What? Well it hasn't gone anywhere has it? You have Xana to deal with."

"What about after we defeat Xana?" Ark crosses his arms.

"Well, it might, if you work at it." Mira knows she went too far. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. If you really want to do it you can but right now we have Xana, school, stuff that keeps you from doing that."

"I need to go talk to my sister." Ark leaves the room.

"Mira, go, if Skitz comes back to her room she won't want to see you." Mira nods in agreement and leaves.

"Are you sure it was Xana that made them fight?" Krieger looks out of the corner of his eye as Mira leaves the room.

"He made them violent. They would have yelled at each other but they wouldn't have fought like they did." Sanne sighs. "Krieger, are you ok with this?"

"With what?" _Just being friends?_

"Xana, the Super Computer. I, I could make it so you wouldn't know. I could make it so none of you knew. If you didn't want to fight Xana anymore I could make that happen."

"Oh, no, I'm not ok with it but I'm not stopping. If it was up to me the Super Computer would have stayed off and Xana never would have escaped. But I let you turn it back on and leave it on. I won't let you fight him without me." Krieger reaches out for Sanne's hand and she pulls it away. "Sorry, I, never mind." Krieger turns to leave the room.

"I'm the one who is sorry. Krieger, maybe, maybe when we defeat Xana and I have time for that, maybe." Sanne hated to see the hurt look on Krieger's face and wanted to do something to make it go away.

"Maybe, I'm just Krieger after all." Krieger mumbles this under his breath as he leaves Sanne's room.

**A/N This is the last of the separate Episodes. Now find new episodes under JTLs Code Xana. I like doing separate episodes but apparently not everyone does.**


End file.
